Into the Forest
by MintxDust
Summary: Peaches is a ordinary house cat who wants be something more than a spoiled she-cat. She finds SnowClan and trains as an apprentice. With she succseed or will she fail? Story is better than the Summary!


Chapter 1

"Don't go Peaches" said a white she-cat to a calico she-cat "Sorry Marshmallow but I'm going" replied Peaches. "Are you really going to leave your owners and being a house-pet just to be in a clan?" asked Marshmallow "Sorry Marsh but the life of a house-pet is just not the life for me" replied Peaches, "Hmm, well don't say I didn't warn ya" Marshmallow said as she smiled while jumping over her fence into her garden. Peaches raced of into the forest just to be jumped on by the SnowClan leader, Froststar. "I suppose your Froststar, Leader of SnowClan" said Peaches "How do you know that?" asked Froststar calmly "My mother told me stories about SnowClan, SunClan, FeatherClan and HawkClan" said Peaches "I heard from my sister that SnowClan needs more warriors if it has too keep their territory and..." "and you want to help by training as an apprentice" Froststar finished her sentence.

"Very well then I shall discuss it with my deputy, Whitefoot while you try to catch some prey for our Clan and give it to our queens and elders if you can manage" said Froststar "As you wish" said Peaches. Peaches manajed to get two fat rabbits and a vole, she didn't know that Whitefoot was watching her. She reported that Peaches should be an apprentice. "Well then thats settled then I'll tell the Clan" said Froststar "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beaneath the Hightree for a clan meeting", "Come on kitty-pet" said Whitefoot as he nudged her onto the Hightree. "This is Peaches, Whitefoot and I have decided that we will take her into apprenticehood" said Froststar, shoked yowls came from the crowd but Froststar silenced the with a whish of her tail,"Until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be called Mintpaw, Snowfur you will mentor her you are talented warrior pass on what you know to this young apprentice", "It's a pleasure to be your mentor Mintpaw" said Snowfur. Mintpaw dipped her head respectfully to her new mentor. Snowfur showed her were she would be sleeping, "Hi..." said a small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat "Mintpaw right?"; "Right" smiled Mintpaw as pride rushed over her "I'm Tinypaw" said Tinypaw, "Nice to meet you Tinypaw" greeted Mintpaw. When Snowfur left she said "Were can I sleep?" "Anywere just not near me!" growled a silver tabby she-cat, "Blizzardpaw!" shouted a brown she-cat "As my apprentice I want you to welcome this _new_ apprentice!" "Yes Featherfur" said Blizzardpaw "Sorry Mintpaw" she said again sourly, of course she didn't mean that, then Featherfur left and she said "Lousy furball".

Mintpaw and Tinypaw curled up together in one small pile of moss until dawn when Tinypaw woke her up "Hey Mintpaw it's time for training come on". Mintpaw woke up wow I of it's my first day training I can't wait she thought "Yeah your exited now but just wait" said Tinypaw as if Tinypaw had read Mintpaw's mind. "Hello Whitefoot" greeted Tinypaw and dipped her head respectfully towards her mentor; Mintpaw did the same and greeted her new mentor, "So what are we doing today hunting, fighting?" asked Tinypaw "We are going to see the borders of the four clans, can one of you name them?" asked Whitefoot. Mintpaw answered the question "SnowClan, SunClan, FeatherClan and HawkClan" "Well done Mintpaw, that is amazing for a kitty-pet" said Snowfur "Thank-you Snowfur" Mintpaw replied back. "Ok since that is over let's visit FeatherClan they are the closest" said Whitefoot. Suddenly a ginger she-cat with a white tail and a light gray tom appeared, the she-cat had the dead body a red-ginger cat in her jaws; "Tulipheart" echoed Tinypaw tears streaming down her face "I'm so sorry Rubypaw, she was a wonderful mother" said Whitefoot, "Rubypaw is that she-cat your mother?" asked Mintpaw "Yes" she echoed again. Froststar appered for her den in the Hightree and said "Stormtail what's happened?" "We met a HawkClan patrol on our territory they attacked us and..." Stormtail said tears streaming down then the she-cat lay Tulipheart's lifeless body on the ground and said "Tulipheart saved my life by putting hers on the line and Lightstripes killed her" "I am sorry Whitetail, Stormtail" said Froststar then she turned her head to Tinypaw "And I am deeply sorry for you Tinypaw. Tonight we will sit vigil for Tulipheart and share tounges with her for the last time, Dustpaw, Tulipheart was your mentor and we cannot delay the training of our apprentices so you will be appointed a new mentor immediately; Whitetail you are ready for your first apprentice, you will continue Dustpaw's training" Whitetail looked at her new apprentice and her eyes were heavy with sorrow. Mintpaw felt a pang of sadness for the loss of her friends mother "We will not train today, Tinypaw can go sit vigil" said Whitefoot "Mintpaw can you go hunting for some fresh-kill? I know you want to help Tinypaw but only the ones who were closet to Tulipheart will share her final night". Mintpaw nodded and went hunting but something didn't feel right, something was going to happen but what? That night Mintpaw slept alone in the apprentice den and dreamt she was in complete darkness, a warm scent sweeped over her then a red-ginger cat appered "Are you Mintpaw?" she asked "Y-yes" Mintpaw stammered and then she realized who she was talking to "Greetings Tulipheart". "It is an honor to meet my daughters friend" she continued "I have a message you must take to Froststar at dawn" "A-a message" Mintpaw said confused "Indeed, a have been told that this is a message that will concern SnowClan; _a war has been fortold, innocent blood will be shed but frindship will prevail_" her voice disappered and Mintpaw woke up. She ran towards Froststars den and said "Froststar..." as she gasped for breath "What is it Mintpaw?" she asked "I had... a dream... Tulipheart... gave me... a message... to tell... you" she replied "Well what is this message?" asked Froststar, Mintpaw gathered enough breath to say "_a war has been fortold, innocent blood will be shed but friendship will prevail_" "A war? Blood? Shed? Friendship? Prevail?" she said confused, Mintpaw reapeted the prophecy. "Has StarClan shared this with you?" she asked, Mintpaw nodded and also confused why hadn't StarClan had told Froststar or the Medecine Cat instead of her? "It must be that StarClan trusts you" she replied.

Mintpaw felt a rush of embarassment as her leader said that. "Now that young Tulipheart's buriel is over, you and Tinypaw should go training we can't delay the training of our apprentices" said Froststar, Mintpaw bowed to her leader and left her den in the Hightree. Whitefoot, Snowfur and Tinypaw were waiting for her a the camp's entrance "Let's continue what we left yesterday, Let's visit the border of FeatherClan" said Whitefoot, she was still grieving for Tulipheart as she forced herself a smile, Snowfur nodded he was also grieving for Tulipheart. A sweet scent of birds swept over her "This is the scent of FeatherClan remember the scent well" said Snowfur "Shall we go to the border of SunClan, Whitefoot?" "Yes, we will" said Whitefoot "Follow us". Tinypaw and Mintpaw bounded after them, Tinypaw was beginning to be like her old self again, "Fish?" Rubypaw said "Yes, SunClan eats fish, like FeatherClan eats birds" said Whitefoot. Around their border they met a SunClan patrol "Hello, I see you have a new apprentice" said a red tabby tom "Hello Firstorm" said Snowfur "You're not here to steal prey are you?!" growled a light brown tabby she-cat "Brookpaw! That is not proper manners" said Firstorm "Don't worry young warrior we are just looking around the borders" smiled Whitefoot.

"Whitefoot?" asked Mintpaw

"Yes"

"Why didn't we visit HawkClan's border?"

"One word, Tinypaw", Mintpaw nodded now seeing why, HawkClan had took her mother away from her. "Hi Dustpaw" greeted Mintpaw, Tinypaw saw a bit of mooning in her eyes was it possible that Mintpaw in love with Dustpaw?. Tinypaw and Mintpaw shared a piece of fresh-kill together "This mouse is really good" Mintpaw said with her mouth full "Mintpaw?" asked Tinypaw

"Yes"

"Do you like..."

"Dustpaw? Well he is cute and all"

"You're mooning over him aren't you"

"Well maybe just a bit" Mintpaw replied staring at Dustpaw, who was sharing a vole with Blizzardpaw, "besides I think he like Blizzardpaw better" Tinypaw stood up and growled "That iresponisble mangy piece of fur?! If you ask me I don't think he likes that bossy furball at all!" Mintpaw stared at Tinypaw "Sorry I just hate that you think Eclipsepaw likes Blizzardpaw" said Tinypaw as she sat down"I think he likes you". Mintpaw was called to a meeting with Froststar and the Clan's Medecine Cat,"You wanted to see me?" asked Mintpaw "Yes, we have to talk to you" said Froststar "It's about the dream you had" said the medecine cat "Sorry for interupting but I didn't quite catch you name" said Mintpaw "Sorry, I'm Whitewhisker". "Right now I can adress you properly"said Mintpaw "Well shall we..." Froststar was cut short when Stoneheart arrived " Stoneheart you know you shouldn't interrupt a meeting" growled Froststar "I know but it's an emergency, Hazelfur is kitting!" said Stoneheart "I'm sorry but this meeting will have to wait" said Whitewhisker, "Is there anyway I can help?" asked Mintpaw "Yes" replied Whitewhisker

"In my den there are sticks, take one and give it to Hazelfur"

"Stick, got it"

"Also take borage leaves and ragwort leaves, borage leaves are a plant that has small blue or pink star shaped flowers and hairy leaves, ragwort leaves are tall plants with yellow flowers"

"Right I'll be there in a flash"

Whitewhisker raced to the nursery and Mintpaw raced to the medecine cat den to find the stick, borage leaves and ragwort leaves. At the nursery Mintpaw was next to Whitewhisker.

"Good, give some ragwort leaves to Hazelfur then give her the stick" said Whitewhisker, Mintpaw nodded and did as she was told, Hazelfur reluctuntly ate the leaves and took the sticks after a long wait Whitewhisker left the nursery and annouced that Hazelfur had had three healthy kits. Everyone wanted to see the newborn kits but as always in tradition Froststar saw them first, then the warriors finnally the time came when Mintpaw and Tinypaw walked in, Mintpaw asked what their names where "Well, this one is Graykit she is the first-born and the on she-kit" Hazelfur said proudly pointing her tail to a gray she-kit "And these two are her brothers Birchkit and Foxkit". "I understand that Birchkit is brown but Foxkit and Graykit?, I'm confused" said Mintpaw "Well it's actually quite simple, Graykit is gray because of Stormtail he is my father and Foxkit because of Tulipheart..." Hazelfur stopped at the name of Tulipheart "Tulipheart?" asked Mintpaw "Yes, my dear sister" Hazelfur echoed. "We should leave it's getting dark" said Tinypaw, Mintpaw nodded and they left.

Then next day Mintpaw and Tinypaw had to go hunt for Hazelfur and the elders. "Tinypaw?" asked Mintpaw "Shh!" snapped Tinypaw "I'm trying tocatch that vole", "Sorry" whispered Mintpaw. In just a heart beat Tinypaw had caught that vole, "So is it for Hazelfur or the elders?" asked Mintpaw "Hazelfur" replied Tinypaw "I hope I mentor one of Hazelfur's kits!" "Me too, I'd like to mentor Graykit" "Foxkit" giggled Tinypaw. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes then a red shape popped out it was a fox, the fox had a brown kit in its mouth "Birchkit!" yelled Tinypaw. Before Tinypaw could do anything Mintpaw lunged at it claws unsheathed, the fox dropped Birchkit and ran away. Birchkit was still alive but if she was going to survive she had to be rushed to Whitewhisker, they raced towards camp. Froststar was there "Hello Mintpaw, Tinypaw. Huh what's that?" asked Froststar "It's Birchkit" said Tinypaw "But I thought Birchkit was in the..." said Froststar until she was cut short by a distresed cry "My kit! My kit!" Hazelfur cried "Birchkit! Birchkit! Birchkit!". "I'll tell her that Birchkit was stolen by a fox and is with Whitewhisker" said Tinypaw, Tinypaw went to the freshkill pile, that only had a mouse, a thrush and a rabbit, to put the vole there and then she headed to the distressed Hazelfur. Mintpaw raced to the medecine cat den "Hi Mintpaw, what happened?" asked Whitewhisker, Mintpaw quickly explained what had happened "Birchkit is alright but she won't survive unless she goes to Hazelfur" said Whitewhisker.

Hazelfur took her kit and went back to nursing her kits. Mintpaw and Tinypaw headed towards the forest but Froststar wanted to know what happened, "We we're hunting and after Tinypaw caught a vole we heard a rustling in the bushes" Mintpaw began "it was a fox and the fox had Birchkit in it's mouth, before I could do anything Mintpaw attacked the fox. She showed no fear there" Tinypaw finished the story, Mintpaw felt rush of embarasment. "You fought just like a warrior Mintpaw" said Froststar "No go and hunt we need fresh-kill for the clan", the two apprentices headed to hunting. It was dawn by the time they came back, that night Mintpaw had a dream the same start she was in darkness "Tulipheart?" she called but Tulipheart didn't come she called her name again and again until finnally there was light "You have too run now!" Tulipheart said "It's not safe, HawkClan and SnowClan are in danger you will be caught in the middle! Run you have too" her voice died away and Mintpaw awoke to be in the apprentices den. _HawkClan and SnowClan are in danger? Could it be that someone is causing it? _Mintpaw thought _it was just a dream there is now way, _"Just to be sure I'll ask if there is someone who has HawkClan and SnowClan blood, let's see who should I ask" said Mintpaw "I'll ask Tinypaw, she might now. But then again I think I should ask Froststar, she's been here longer".

So Mintpaw headed towards Froststar's den, "Froststar?" she asked "Yes, Mintpaw" Froststar replied "I need to ask you a question" she said again, "Ask me" Froststar said "Is there anyone in HawkClan or SnowClan that has blood of both Clans?" asked Mintpaw. "Hmm, let me think... no, sorry but I don't think there is anyone with HawkClan and SnowClan blood" answered Froststar "Oh ok" said Mintpaw as she left the den. Snowfur was infront of her "Hello Mintpaw" he greeted "Greeting Snowfur" Mintpaw greeted back, Snowfur went inside, _I hope he didn't hear the question I asked Froststar _thought Mintpaw "I sure hope not" she said. "_Sure hope not_ what?" asked a voice "D-Dustpaw!" Mintpaw everyone rushed to shelter "Hide!" said Dustpaw, the two hid in a bush "What is it" she whispered "Rouges, I think". Then two cats came into the camp one was a light brown tom, the other was a light gray and white she-cat "Wow check this out" said the tom "It's perfect it's like someone made this" said the she-cat "Look fresh-kill" said the tom "I'll bring you some", the she-cat lied down, then Snowfur jumped at her. The she-cat squirmed underneath his paws "Silver!" the tom growled as he jumped and attacked Snowfur "Get away from my mate" he growled, Mintpaw left the bush "Mintpaw wait" Dustpaw yelled. Mintpaw raced inbetween the two toms "Fighting wil resolve nothing" she said "He was in our territory" growled Snowfur "And you almost killed my mate" said the tom as he walked to the she-cat. "Are you okay?" asked the tom "I'm fine and so are the kits" the she-cat replied.

The Clan came out Froststar and Whitefoot were furious at Snowfur's behavior towards a pregnant she-cat. "Snowfur!" Froststar hissed "How dare you attack without my order!" "How dare they come into our territory and try to steal our prey" he spat back, Whitefoot growled. Mintpaw headed towards the tom and she-cat "Hi I'm Mintpaw" Mintpaw greeted "May I ask what you names are?" "Sure, I'm Wood and this is Silver" said Wood "Hi!" greeted Silver "Sorry when we came into your camp it's just that it was empty so we thought it was abandoned" said Wood, Dustpaw stumbled to them "Hi, name's Dustpaw" he greeted,Tinypaw also came over and greeted the two cats "My name is Tinypaw". Whitewhisker walked to the two cats and said "Silver since you are carrying kits then you should be in the nursery where the queens usually are" "umm, okay" replied Silver "But before we do that" said Froststar walking towards them "We have to give you clan names, if of course you would like to stay".

Silver and Wood looked at eachother then they both nodded "then thats settled, I shall call a meeting" said Froststar she walked to the high tree and said "Let all those cats old enough to catch there own prey, join here beneath the high tree for a clan meeting". Everyone came except the kits, "Today we shall welcome two new members of SnowClan, Wood and Silver, from this day forward Wood you shall be known as Woodpelt. Silver from this day forward you shall be known as Silverflower" said Froststar "Woodpelt! Silverflower! Woodpelt! Silverflower!" everyone cheered, "Mintpaw, you showed courage in two ways and the Clan is honored to have such bravery in our Clan. When Birchkit was taken by a fox you and Rubypaw found her, you lunged at it an did not reatret. When a fight was going to break down beetween Woodpelt and Snowfur you stood in the middle and stopped them, that is true bravery; this was the courage of a warrior" said Froststar "Mintpaw! Mintpaw! Mintpaw!" everyone cheered, well not everyone, Snowspark wasn't cheering he was glaring, _wow! Blizzardpaw is cheering for me? _thought Mintpaw with suprise _but Snowfur I thought he'd be cheering for us three, Woodpelt and Silverflower. Even his own apprentice. _

That night, Mintpaw had another dream; "Another dream beginning with darkness" said Mintpaw. Suddenly there was a bright light, she was standing on a lake "Why is the lake turning red, smells like... like blood" she felt like she was going to throw up at the smell. A longhaired tortoishell-and-white cat was walking towards her, the cats' paws were bloody and so was his mouth; the cats' eyes were a evil red. He pounced on her waking her up and screaming "Would you shut your mouth no one can get a wink of sleep with you screaming and moving around" hissed Blizzardpaw "Shut your mouth for once Blizzardpaw!" spat Dustpaw, he walked over to Mintpaw "You okay?" "Yeah, just a bad dream" she replied "Oww" "What wrong?" asked Dustpaw "I don't now but... uggh" she shouted again "My chest it hurts", Mintpaw collapsed "Mintpaw!?" Dustpaw panicked "Oh my StarClan what now" growled Blizzardpaw "Mintpaw!? Mintpaw!?" he panicked again. "Whitewhisker! Whitewhisker!" he shouted running towards her den that yell for the medecine cat woke up everyone "What is it Dustpaw?" Whitewhisker said sleepily "It's Mintpaw she woke up and said her chest hurt then she collapsed" he said starting to panic again "Is she going to be ok?" he asked "I'm not sure" replied Whitewhisker, they both ran back to the apprentices den.

"Mintpaw? Wake up please" Dustpaw begged "Let me examine her, … she's ok" said Whitewhisker, everyone gathered infront of the aprentices den, Snowfur was in the front of the everyone he didn't seem that worried to Dustpaw's suprise "But what's wrong?" asked Dustpaw "It looks like she was pounced on and had given her a large shock which made her collapse" replied ,Whitewhisker "Don't worry she'll live", gazing into Dustpaw's worried face.


End file.
